


Intentional

by hpautumngrl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpautumngrl/pseuds/hpautumngrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tries to teach Cas how to clean the guns. Cas discovers he has a gun!kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intentional

It started with Dean showing Cas how to clean the guns. All that smooth metal being run between Dean’s fingers, man, Cas couldn’t take it. The minutes grew longer as Cas sat on the bed next to the man he loved, watching him fondle these things that were so utterly phallic. He couldn’t stop staring.

Dean knew what he was doing to Cas. It was kind of intentional; the little unnecessary brushes up and down the barrel of the gun. Or the way he would blow on it, even though it hadn’t been fired and didn’t really need it. He just wanted to see what it would do to Cas and boy was it entertaining to watch.

Half-way through the second pistol, Cas had popped a boner. Dean couldn’t help but casually glance down at it and smirk to himself. Yeah, this was working like a charm.

Half-way through the second sawed off shotgun, Cas completely stopped moving and just stared at Dean’s hands.

“You okay, Cas? You need anything?”

“No. I’m fine.”

“You sure? Don’t need anyone to maybe… take care of _that_ for you?” Dean gestured to the tent that had been sitting Cas’s lap for a sometime now. “’Cause I’d be willing to do that for you,” he whispered into Cas’s ear.

A nice blush crept up Cas’s neck and flushed across his face. “Nope. I’m fine.” He went back to shoving the cleaning cloth in and out of the barrel of the gun in his hand.

Dean let out a giggle. “Cas, put the gun down.”

“It’s not loaded, Dean, I can’t hurt myself with it.”

“Yeah but the cleaning rod is gonna take your eye out if you don’t slow it down. Hey, hey, give it to me.” He reached over and slowly pried them from Cas’s hands. He set them on the floor far enough away that they would get accidentally kicked or stepped on.

“Now, why don’t you let me take care of that for you?” He said deliberately glancing down at Cas’s hard-on. “Because I would _really_ like to take care of it for you.” Dean was straddling Cas now. And his mouth was on Cas’s, his tongue licking across his lips asking permission. Cas opened his mouth only to have it invaded by Dean’s tongue. Then he was being pushed onto the bed and Dean was hovering over him. He felt his sweats being pulled down and he had to put an arm across his eyes.

“Hey, no, I want you to look at me.” He moved his arm and then there was a hand on his cock and a tongue fucking into his mouth and it was almost too much. “Dean, we can’t- what are you-?”

“Taking care of it for you, like I said.” And then he pinned Cas’s hand above him. “Sam’s out, we won’t get caught. I just wanna do this for you, okay? Now leave those there.”

Cas nodded. “Yeah. Okay.”

Dean was sliding down his body, pushing up his shirt and leaving little kisses across his stomach until he reached Cas’s now painful erection. Cas felt Dean’s warm tongue lick across the slit and his body jerked.

“You ever had this done, Cas? Ever been sucked?”

Cas shook his head. “I was an angel, Dean. My sexual exploits aren’t very abundant.”

“I better make this an awesome blowjob then, huh?” But Cas couldn't respond, because having Dean completely swallow him down kind of took his ability to speak away. Dean hummed and it sent spectacular vibrations through Cas. Dean’s mouth was like magic and it wasn't long until Cas was coming down Dean’s throat, shaking and screaming Dean’s name like it was the only word he knew.

Dean slunk back up Cas’s body and claimed his mouth again. “Feel better?” he asked, pulling back to breathe.

“Oh yeah. I just wish I could return the favor.”

“You’ll get your chance. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first Dean/Cas works. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
